Extra-hepatic sites of hepatitis A virus replication have been examined during experimental infection. A chimpanzee was inoculated orally with wild-type HAV HM-175 and seroconverted to HAV 23 days after inoculation. Serum, saliva, and serum throat swabs were inoculated into seronegative marmosets. HAV was present in the 18 days after inoculation, in saliva 23 days after inoculation, and in throat swabs 18 to 21 days after inoculation. Additional specimens will be tested using cDNA hybridization and fluorescein-labeled antibody.